


The Fan, The Park, and Summer Flings

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: M/M, Vignettes, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their trial relationship is winding down, but there are still a few things Kaiba and Jounouchi need to figure out.  There's still three weeks left, and who knows?  Maybe they'll last after all.</p>
<p>A few romantic vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fan, The Park, and Summer Flings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okumori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okumori/gifts).



> My fill for kuromori's Prompt 2: "park, electric fan, summer fling"

_Three weeks_

The office was warm.  Not yet hot, even with the afternoon sun coming in the large windows, but warm enough to be noticeable.  Kaiba could close the windows to cut some of the heat, but the natural light was better than the overhead fluorescents and computer screen he stared at all day, so he left them as they were.  The heat wouldn’t be too intolerable if it weren’t for the fact that his normal method of air circulation had been compromised.

Upon entering Kaiba’s office half an hour earlier, Jounouchi had turned the tower fan towards him and had not made a move from the couch since.  Currently, he was making the oddest sort of pleased sigh noises Kaiba had ever heard, each one slightly louder than the one before it, and each one grating more and more on Kaiba’s nerves.

“Is that necessary?” Kaiba finally asked, his fingers hovering over the keyboard, twitching in agitation.

“‘S’what necessary?” Jounouchi asked, not opening his eyes, his face fully in front of the fan.

“Whatever it is you’re doing.  If you just came in here to bother me, you can leave now.  And if you didn’t want to be here, you shouldn’t have come and stolen my air.”

“But I _do_  wanna be here.”  He finally opened his eyes, his gaze locking onto Kaiba’s almost instantly.  “You said we’d date one summer as a test run and stop when school began.  We’ve only got three weeks left and not a whole lotta dates behind us.  If you’re gonna even pretend this is working, you oughta put up with me.”

Kaiba arched an eyebrow.  “Ought I?”

“That’s what I said.”  Jounouchi narrowed his eyes to an almost Kaiba-worthy glare.

The corner of Kaiba’s mouth quirked up in the same kind of smirk normally seen when dueling.  He reached out and turned off his monitor, standing up from his desk sharply.  “Alright, then.  How do you want to spend our time?”

Jounouchi grinned.  “It’s a nice day out there in the shade,” he said, sitting up.  “And I know a fairly shady park we could take a walk in.  If you won’t die from sun exposure, that is.”

Kaiba’s nose scrunched up in response.  “I’ll live.”

Jounouchi hopped up and took his hand, leading Kaiba out of the office.  “Sun’ll do you good, anyways.  You’ll look like less of a douchebag.”

“And I’m enjoying this date already,” Kaiba said, dryly.

“Of course you are.”

\-------------------------------------

_Two weeks_

“I haven’t decided if I like this yet.”

Jounouchi shrugged.  “There’s a surprise.”

Kaiba watched him out of the corner of his eye.  He was starting to liken Jounouchi to a cat.  He slumped at school when bored, he slouched when he walked with his friends, and even now he lounged when contented.  Either he was lazy or just conserving his energy, Kaiba still hadn’t managed to work out.

“There are a lot of things to consider and I haven’t taken the time to do that yet.”

“Well, you prob’ly should,” Jounouchi said, paying more attention to his small ice cream than to Kaiba.  “We’re not getting any younger.”

Kaiba exhaled roughly through his nose.  “Well, have _you_  decided?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

Jounouchi finally looked over at him.  “I don’t mind if it keeps going once school starts.”

Kaiba snorted.  “Romantic.  We agreed it wouldn’t.”

“Yep,” he said, turning back to his ice cream.  “Still, I made my decision.  You make yours.”

Kaiba didn’t reply.

\-------------------------------------

_One week_

“I think you’re getting a tan.”

Kaiba looked down at Jounouchi from over the rim of his sunglasses.  “You sound far too proud of that.”

His statement was just met with a grin.  “Damn right, I am!  Who knew all it would take to bring the great Seto Kaiba down a shade or two would be some summer lovin’.”

Kaiba shook his head.  “Ridiculous.”

Jounouchi just laughed.

They walked along the park pathway, Jounouchi’s hands casually in his pockets.  Neither of them were really the hand-holding type, especially not if this thing they were having wasn’t going to last.  It wasn’t worth the hassle for either of them.

Still, that didn’t mean they couldn’t be somewhat affectionate.

Jounouchi bumped up against Kaiba as they walked, nudging his shoulder.  “You still look like a Blue Eyes, y’know.”

Kaiba chuckled in spite of himself.

He wouldn’t thank Jounouchi for the compliment or anything -- it was, after all, an even more ridiculous statement -- but if he happened to waver in his path and brush his arm against Jounouchi’s, well, then it happened.

Some things were better left unsaid anyway.

\-------------------------------------

_One day_

“So, tomorrow’s it.”

The two sat in Kaiba’s car at the edge of the park, taking refuge from the sudden downpour.  The silence, however uncomfortable it had been, seemed even more tense after Jounouchi had broken it.

“It is,” Kaiba replied.

“Guess we’ll be back to the same ol’, same ol’,” Jounouchi said.  “I don’t suppose I can convince you to drop by the Game Shop every once in a while, huh?”

“Not happening.”

Jounouchi laughed and lolled his head to the side, looking back out the window once again.

Kaiba watched him as he stared out at the rain, trying to take in Jounouchi’s expression from the visible half of his face and the faint reflection in the window.  There was a strange melancholy around Jounouchi at times that was only in sharp focus during quiet moments.  Kaiba wondered if it had always been there, leftover from the weight of the world he’d carried so early, like himself, or if Jounouchi had picked it up from him during their summer together.

Somehow it felt easier to think the former was true.

“Once school starts,” he began, haltingly, “you can come work for Kaiba Corp.  You’ll be looking for a job anyway.”

Jounouchi turned to face him, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.  “Yeah?  You saying you want me to be your errand boy?  Need something to lord over me once we’re back to ‘normal’?”

Kaiba frowned.  “I’m saying I’d like to see you after school.  That I’d like to continue…”  He gestured between them.  “This.”

Jounouchi blinked.  “Oh.”  After a moment, he smiled.  “Yeah, OK.  I’d like that.”

He leaned in and kissed the corner of Kaiba’s mouth.

Kaiba’s stomach clenched in surprise, and he desperately hoped it wasn’t visibly obvious.  By the slight smile on Jounouchi’s face, however, he guessed it was.  Thankfully, before he could gather his voice and make a fool of himself, Jounouchi sat back and looked out the window.

“So, how long you think until the rain stops?”

He swallowed hard, grateful for the change in subject.  “Probably just until we leave.”

“Yeah, that’s what it usually does, doesn’t it?”  Jounouchi grinned over at him and stretched out as much as he could in the car, leaning slightly against Kaiba’s shoulder.  “Guess we’ll just have to wait it out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> I'd wanted to do a second prompt, too, but life got a little busy in the middle there. Hopefully the length will help make up for it! I'll also probably still write another one of your prompts, even if it is after the date. :D


End file.
